Oof
by Solace in the Chaos
Summary: Just fluffy one shot...for your enjoyment! Kazuma is a tad OOC in the end, but...it's totally worth it. ;D


A/N: Yo! Manjo here. A bunch of fluff, that I hope you enjoy! Ja ne! XD

The cold and wetness was penetrating to the very centre of me, trying to snuff out the flame that lived within me. The youma was winning. Not a good sign! No one has ever needed to help me. Especially not with a youma! I shuddered. The last time I had to fight one it had not ended well. I had been hospitalized for weeks. Yet, all that time I had not asked or required help. After much longer than what it should have taken I defeated the stupid thing. It had nearly drained me entirely. I trudged home in the rain, exhausted and wet.

I stumbled my way to the living room, knowing that that was the closest place that had something I could lay on: the couch. I was so mentally and physically worn out, that I didn't know that the water leaking down my cheeks weren't from the rain. I just knew that I needed to get warm.

In the back of my mind I noticed that the lights were off, and the only light was coming from what looked like a big rectangular object I assumed to be the T.V. What I didn't notice was that someone's feet were hanging off the edge of the couch, a person lying down like I wanted to do.

I also didn't notice that that person was Kazuma.

I was too exhausted to take in what should have been obvious. All I wanted to do was get somewhere warm and somewhere I could lie down as fast as possible; and the couch was the closest thing.

Being the lazy person that I am, I just went to the back of the couch and rolled over to fall down on the cushions on my side. I expected it to be soft and cold. Only it was the exact opposite. It was rock hard and extremely warm, like a furnace.

I closed my eyes immediately because of the extremely warm comfort. I would have fallen asleep then, if it wasn't for the fact that the stupid cushions were as hard as the wood floor. So I did the thing that any reasonable person would do when they're trying to make a hard cushion soft.

I punched it.

I don't know if your cushions usually make an "oof" sound when they're punched, but ours certainly did when I punched them. The only thing that it did was make that sound, it didn't get softer at all. So, I tried again, just a littler harder just to be sure.

It did absolutely nothing at first but then it felt as if it got sucked in. I decided that this was the best it was going to get so I moved towards the side of the couch where the arm rest was. I wasn't going to lay down like this. I wanted a little support for my head.

The arm rest wasn't shaped like I thought it was supposed to be, but I ignored it. I didn't really care anyway-that unnatural arm rest was the perfect place for my head. I laid my head down on it and didn't bother noticing the fact that this "arm rest" was going up and down slightly at a fast pace. I also didn't register the fact that the bridge of my nose was touching something that was facing away from the back of the couch.

I didn't even notice that the "couch" I was laying on was Kazuma.

The moment we arrived at the Kanagi household, I was tired of being with everybody else. I just wanted to be left alone for a while. I laid on the couch, so that I was sprawled across it. Confirming that I would be the only one able to be on it. I pretended to go to sleep so no one would bother me. I didn't want to be dragged anywhere until I knew that Ayano was okay.

I had turned on the T.V. to keep me from falling asleep, but the next thing I knew someone was laying on top of me.

I know that sounds stupid and all but it's true. One moment I was sleeping in the darkness of the living room, and then my eyes open only to see Ayano on top of me, punching me while mumbling something about a hard couch.

I was shocked, to say the least. Her hair was sticking to the sides of her face, her amber eyes were darker then normal and she was shivering, and soaking wet. Even though the rain water was running down her face, I still saw tears leaking down from her tired eyes. I knew instantly that she had over done it with that fight. I just didn't know if she was going to forgive me or not insisting that I go with her.

She punched my stomach grumbling softly. I guess she was so out of it she didn't know that she was laying on me. She punched me again and this time I really felt it. It hurt, but I only let out a quiet "oof". She sighed and that made her look more depressed then she already did. Her eyes were barely open and she just seemed to give up on making the "couch" softer. She started to crawl forward towards the place where my head rested on the armchair and even though her eyes were opened slightly, they were unfocused like she couldn't see anything but blobs of colour. She would have probably noticed me if my dark clothes didn't blend into the black couch.

She rested her head on my shoulder and my breathing began to quicken but I made sure that my breaths were small so she couldn't notice. The bridge of her nose was touching my neck and I just laid there trying to find out what to do.

It wasn't too long before Ayano was asleep and, being unconscious, she didn't know what she was doing. She curled up next to me, since she was cold and I was warm from being in the house for so long. I didn't like the way she looked so fragile when she was sleeping. Her face was calm and she didn't have a forced expression on her face. It made me wonder if this was really the same girl that walked in the daylight.

I sighed quietly and wrapped my arms around her. I needed to warm her up; I wasn't going to stay still and watch her when she is still shivering. I was going to try and help her, even though she might not like it if she was awake.

I moved her gently to where she was between me and the couch, that way she could stay warmer. I pressed my cheek against hers trying to warm up her face, and I put my legs over hers. After a minute she stopped shivering and began to sleep peacefully. Her breaths tickled my ear and it almost made me shiver.

I stayed like that for a while, and soon she began to move on her own. Her fingers gripped my shirt and her legs became more intertwined with mine it was amazing how with every time she moved we didn't fall off the narrow couch. It felt like no matter where I went, Ayano was there pulling me back to her. If she was awake I would have teased her but she was asleep. She didn't know what she was doing.

So I stayed where I was. I didn't do anything to make her want to move. I closed my eyes and, soon enough, I was asleep.

I woke up to someone shouting outside the house. I started to move, but realized that there was weight on top of me. I tried to think back as to what had happened. The sleepy fog was starting to clear. Ayano! I remembered now. I stirred at the memory. I looked down, she was still there; sleeping peacefully. Her hair looked beautiful, even if it was matted. I took my hand and brushed some of the stray hairs out of her eyes. She opened her eyes and I smiled. She jumped of of me, astounded and horrified. I grinned sheepishly.

A/N: This is my first one shot! I doubt many people are going to read this, just because I don't think that many people watch "Kaze No Stigma". Anyways..just a pile of fluff that I wrote a lot time ago, I hope that you enjoyed it!


End file.
